Various molding processes exist to form a variety of molded articles. For example, injection molding, blow molding, compression molding, vacuum molding, and the like, have been used in many industries for fabrication of various molded articles. The molds and molded articles can be formed from a number of materials and in a variety of configurations. Historically, a mold has been a costly piece of manufacturing equipment and has typically been suited to fabricate a single design of the molded article. In such an arrangement, any change to the design of the molded article generally would require the creation of a new mold. This arrangement then required a costly retooling anytime a change was made to the molded article design.
In addition, any change to the molded article design, or to the mold itself, would often require considerable time because the entire mold would need to be rebuilt. Further still, a given mold can only be used for the specific design of the molded article for which it was built. This would require multiple complete molds to fabricate multiple parts or multiple designs (e.g., parts of different sizes, different styles, etc., all typically require a new and different mold). These conventional mold arrangements are costly and generally limit the variations available within a production run of a given molded article.